


Emboldened Rogue

by ARealHorrorShow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, assassins and princes, just literally my own brain vomit, silver and advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealHorrorShow/pseuds/ARealHorrorShow
Summary: An idea thats been floating around in my head for forever. Could probably have applied a fandom to this, but its an original thing so might as well keep it original. Amy you better read this, youre the only reason Im posting it.





	Emboldened Rogue

There had been an attack.

That was all the Assassin knew as he made his way towards the tall towers of the castle. An attack that had almost ended the Royal Bloodline. He scoffed at the thought and glanced up at the window in the tower; the tower where the Princes of Nolasym currently resided and caught a glimpse of a flutter of black hair and white clothes. The Assassin narrowed his eyes and but could not make out anything further, and so continued to stalk towards the castle doors, only halting when a guard yelled for him, inquiring as to his business with the Royals. 

The Assassin turned and drew out a white envelope with the Nolasym seal stamped to the front, and the guard tilted his head suspiciously.

'What merits a rogue to receive an invitation from the Royal Family?'

The Assassin smiled from under his hood.

'Perhaps they are in need of outside help. I hear the guard has not been reliable as of late.'

He left the guard sputtering and fuming, and walked through the doors, earning a gasp as he boldly entered the throne room where the King sat upon his plush regal throne. Surrounded by guards ans servants alike, the King merely regarded him with a curious eye, as a guard swiftly lunged in his direction, demanding to know his business in the castle.

The Assassin ignored the guard, and bowed low to the King.

'Your Royal Majesty, King of Nolasym. I have come as requested, and my men are waiting for your command.'

The King raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Men? I see no men, only one emboldened rogue."

The Assassin smirked from his bowed position and trilled a whistle. A hoard of dark cloaked figures emerged from the shadows in the room, and stood silently. The guards drew their swords and the servants looked around in nervous fear and silent dread. The King sat, speechless on his throne, before huffing an amused sigh.

"I should have expected you and your men would evade my security, Silver. Must you always make me look a fool?"

The Assassin Silver stood straight and shook off his hood to reveal a pale angular face, twinkling grey eyes, and black hair woven into a tousled braid.

"Never a fool my King, only an ill prepared old man."

The King bellowed out a laugh, and stood from his throne, raising a hand and dismissing the guards and servants alike, before making his way to Silver.

"My young friend, it is good to see you." He clapped a hand on the formers shoulder and smiled warmly.

Silver inclined his head and started walking with the King, whistling sharply for his men to stand guard.

'I was preparing for the journey here even before I received your letter. There were whispers of the attack even in the East, and I knew you would call for me. I apologize for the delay, but the weather can be unpredictable at the best of times."

The King was silent as the two made their way through lavish hallways and gilded corridors. Finally they stopped at the doors that Silver knew opened in to the Princes Rooms, and waited patiently for the King to speak.

The regal man suddenly looked tired, and much older than he was. 

"I thought... I thought we would be safe without you. After so long with no incident, the guards had begun to relax. We all had. We left our defenses down. I did not want to call you back. You have guarded the Princes for so long, and you deserve a life of your own. A normal life. Or as normal as someone in your line of work can be."

Silver scoffed and waved a dismissive hand.

"I told you I was fine here, did I not? And now you were unprepared and your children almost lost. I could not bear to see them gone."

The King sighed.

"You are here now, and my unease has settled. That is all that matters."

Silver bowed slightly and gestured to the doors. 

"Shall we go in?"

The King nodded, and Silver opened the door, only to be greeted with two pairs of sea glass eyes trained on first the King, and then to him with a gasp.

"Silver?!"

The taller, brown haired First Prince of Nolasym, stood with a delighted smile before remembering his manners with a flush. Vardon straightened and bowed to the King before standing again.

The younger, black haired Second Prince of Nolasym, Advent, smiled shyly and bowed to the King as well, before joining his brother to greet The Assassin.

Vardon glared accusingly at his father. 

'Father! You didnt tell us Silver was coming back to the castle! Is he going to be the new defense head?"

The King inclined his head in a nod.

"I didnt tell you because I didnt want you and your brother to make a fuss over him, he just arrived back from the East."

Silver smiled at both Princes and bowed to them.

"Your Hignessess, it is relieving to see you are both in good health and unharmed."

Vardon scoffed and hit Silver in the shoulder lightly. 

"Oh drop the act you old rogue, you dont stand on ceremony with us, you know that."

Silver snuck a grin up at Vardon, and winked at Advent, who blushed and looked away as he stage whispered,

'Your Father is still here. I have to be formal or else he'll behead me."

The Princes and the Assassin dissolved into laughter as the King looked on, exasperated.

'I already regret this. Silver, meet me in the strategy room in 20 minutes. You and the Princes catch up, I know Advent is dying to hear your stories from the East."

Advent glanced up, embarrassed.

"Father!"

The King simply laughed and left the room, closing the ivory double doors behind him. 

Silver straightened out of his bow and held out his arms. Vardon hugged him tightly and Silver let out an 'oof' of surprise.

"Vardon! Youve gotten so strong. Training to be a knight are we?"

The First Prince let go and smiled.

"Yes, just like we used to talk about when we were kids. Im becoming a knight, and Advent is becoming a scholar. No surprise there."

Silver laughed softly.

"Vardon, Im sure Advent can speak for himself. Cant you Second Prince?"

Advent swooped in and gave Silver a quick hug and flushed, looking at the ground.

"I am becoming a scholar. Im too shy for much else." 

He shrugged and Silver put a hand on his shoulder, coaxing the Second Prince to look him in the eye.

"You are certainly a smart and intelligent young man Advent. You dont need strength or fighting. You can win with just your mind and your wits. You and your brother are doing very well, and Im proud of both of you."

Advent smiled softly and Vardon scoffed.

'Silver stop talking like youre our father. We were kids together, and youre only three years older than both of us."

Silver grinned.

"Perhaps Im simply sentimental about you two."

'Advent sure is sentimental about you. He still fancies you."

Advent paled, and pushed his brothers shoulder as Silver looked on in amusement.

'No I do not Vardon! Stop embarrasing me!"

Silver pushed off the wall he was leaning on.

"Enough of that you menaces. I have to go confer with your father on military matters. Ill come back later this evening and tell you of my time in the East. In the meantime.."

Silver trilled loudly and two cloaked figured emerged behind him, fluttering into the room silently.

"My guards will make sure you are both safe."

Vardon and Advent both bowed slightly as The Assassin left the room, but Advent slipped out, away from his brother, into the empty hallway with Silver and tapped his shoulder gently.

Silver turned and looked down at the Second Prince.

"Is everything alright, Advent?"

The Prince glances away nervously but seemed to steel himself, pressing something into The Assassins hand.

"I made this for you, while you were away, I mean, I didnt know if youd ever come back, but..just in case you did I wanted you to have it. It will keep you safe."

Silvers eyes widened as he looked down to see a woven silver bracelet in his hand, and curiously looked to Advent who explained further.

"Its unicorn hair. My brother and I each wove one, and I stole a few strands for you. Please wear it?"

Silver smiles softly, remembering the small gifts the Second Prince would give him when they were young children together. Little pastries, flower petals from the garden.

"Only if My Prince will tie it around my wrist"

Advent flushed but took the bracelet and carefully tied it around The Assassins scarred wrist.

Silver stroked the bracelet thoughtfully, and reached into his cloak.

"I confess, I brought something back from my travels for you and your brother. Although yours is a bit more special. May I?"

Silver held out his hand, waiting for the Prince to place his palm into his.

Advent gave The Assassin his hand, and only startled sightly when something was dropped into it. He looked down and in his palm was lying a beautiful jade pen with gold inlay, and a bottle of the deepest black ink he had ever seen.

He flushed and held them close to his chest.

'Silver, these are beautiful... where did you find them?'

The Assassin huffed softly and decided not to tell the Second Prince of the noble he had killed, partially for the money and partially for the beautiful calligraphy set that he knew a certain Prince had to have. Instead he simply replied.

"Japan. I knew that they belonged here with you in Nolasym."


End file.
